The Suns and The Starbucks
Once upon a time there was a Sunbucks... ' ' ' But before we go further into that story, let us speak of the legendary tale of before Ice Cream time, when a fair maiden Starbucks and the Sun had a love affair. Their families were once feuding amongst each other, Starbucks who served great masses coffee, and the Suns who offered great warmth to little kittens. They feuded amongst each other on the dispute of which service had the most to offer. But little did they know, the Suns had a son who had fallen in love with the daughter of the Starbucks. ' ' ' Their names were Happy Sun and Pumpkinspice Starbuck. But little did Happy Sun know Sunraw was married to Pumkinspice Starbuck. ' ' ' They defied their families feud and ran off with each other to unknown lands, where mysterious "dairy" treats sprouted from the sky and grew from the fertile lands. ' ' ' They did not know of such lands, they had stumbled after traveling far and wide to get away from the nonsense of the two families of space and coffee chain. They were approached by an entity of pure... what we now call Ice Cream, so great and almighty that it nearly blinded them from it's presence. We know him today as Sam, the almighty lord of Ice Cream. He offered the two shelter in his great and mystical land untainted by any civilization. Happy Sun and Pumpkinspice Starbuck both graciously took the offer the almighty Sam had laid before them. ' ' ' Time had passed and their love only grew, but soon they became unsatisfied as it had come to great terms that Pumpkinspice Starbuck could not bare a child. Happy Sun praised to the almighty Sam, for him to appear before him. In a great flash of light in the sky the great almighty lord of Ice Cream appeared to him once more. He had begged Sam the almighty Ice Cream lord for aid in this matter. "I beg of you almighty Ice cream lord Sam, please aid us in our act of unity! We only ask for a child to bring us great joy." The Ice Cream lord nodded, raises a hand and stroking his almighty beard of ice cream. "If you so wish to have a child." Sam materialized such strange ice cream, one that Happy Sun has never seen before. It was almost as if the sun itself were frozen in this small scoop, Happy Sun was indeed amazed as he accepted this gift from the almighty lord Sam. Sam, then told Happy Sun to feed Pumpkinspice Starbuck this ice cream once a day for nine days. Happy Sun had nodded and returned to the small home to reveal to his wife Pumpkinspice Starbuck of what he had learned. ' ' ' For 9 Days they had followed these instructions given by Sam the lord of all Ice Cream kind. ' ' ' Some time had passed. The promise was kept. Pumpkinspice Starbuck had bore a child. ' ' ' Happy Sun and Pumpkinspice Starbuck both agreed upon the name. ' ' '' It was simple really, to spite their families far away... They named him... Sunbucks.